You Do
by seeyou-y
Summary: Hyungseob melakukan hal itu bukan karena ia tak mencintainya. [Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob x Kim Donghyun] AU. Chaptered. gs!uke
1. Prolog

**You Do**

 _by_ _seeyou-y_

AU. Chaptered. gs!uke

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob x Kim Donghyun

.

.

.

"Aku harus segera pulang." Hyungseob memunguti pakaiannya di lantai dan segera mengenakannya.

"Tak bisa lebih lama lagi?"

Hyungseob berdecak sekali ketika lelaki yang tadinya hendak tertidur itu mendadak bangun dan sekarang malah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi besok," ujarnya sembari melangkah agak menjauh.

Lelaki tadi memasang tampang datar sambil memperhatikan Hyungseob yang sudah rapi. Ia mengikuti wanita itu keluar dari kamar sampai di pintu sebelum akhirnya menahan tangan Hyungseob.

"Apa lagi, hm?"

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas sebelum akhirnya mengecup sekilas bibir lelaki itu dan tersenyum, "sampai jumpa besok!"

•••

Hyungseob menghela nafas tepat setelah ia keluar dari gedung apartemen tempat lelaki tadi. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, selalu begitu setiap ia baru selesai bermesraan dengannya.

Tak mau membuang waktu disana, ia lalu menuju ke pinggir jalan untuk menghentikan taksi. Segera pulang ke rumah dan bersiap untuk menyambut sang suami.

 **TBC**

•••

 _Woohoo~!! aku lagi seneng banget malam ini karena apa?? huhuhu ini sebenernya ga penting—but! aKU KETERIMA DI SMSR, DKV huaahahahaaahh!! setelah pernah mengalami kegagalan karna gabisa masuk SMP yang dipengenin, akhirnya sekarang satu goals ku beneran goals!(?) XD_

 _btw, ini fanfic tijel bcs aku lagi nganggur di rumah. ekhem— mau jadi anak smk— ekhem! XD aku lagi seneng banget sama JinSeob, sama DonghyunxSeob juga walau mereka kayanya gada momentnya??? XD_

 _ah udah ah, ini banyakan curhatnya daripada ceritanya hghghg XD_

 _RnR juseyoooong ~(•o•~)_


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Wanita itu tengah merapikan dapur ketika Woojin pulang. Ia menghampiri sang suami dan tersenyum sebagai sambutan.

"Sudah makan malam?"

Woojin menggeleng sembari melonggarkan dasinya, "masih ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."

Hyungseob mengangguk dan berjalan duluan menuju kamar. "Aku akan tidur duluan kalau begitu," katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Ia menghela nafas sembari merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. "Woojin-ah..."

Terkadang Hyungseob berpikir kenapa Woojin terlalu bekerja keras padahal perusahaan tempat suaminya kerja itu adalah milik ayahnya sendiri?

Pernah sekali Hyungseob mengatakan bahwa ia bisa meminta ayahnya untuk segera menjadikan suaminya itu pegawai tetap jika Woojin mau. Tapi Woojin malah menjawab kalau hal itu tak perlu. "Aku harus bekerja keras," begitu katanya.

Hyungseob sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki itu.

•••

Woojin sudah terlalu banyak mengumpat hari ini, terlalu banyak kesialan yang ia alami. Mulai dari dimarahi oleh kepala divisi yang super duper sialan sampai laporan yang tak kelar-kelar.

Kalau ia mau sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung menghampiri ayah mertuanya dan minta agar ia dijadikan pegawai tetap atau bahkan meminta jabatan yang agak lebih tinggi dari itu. Tapi bukankah itu memalukan? Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Tuan Ahn. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang.

Pertama karena ia sangat sangat mencintai putri tunggal Tuan Ahn yang sejak delapan bulan lalu sudah menjadi istrinya, Hyungseob. Kedua karena ia bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti keluarga Hyungseob, jadi ia masih belum bisa memenuhi kebutuhan istrinya itu dengan uangnya sendiri.

Jika ditambah dengan ia memanfaatkan koneksinya dengan sang ayah mertua untuk mendapatkan jabatan, bukankah akan lebih memalukan lagi?

Setidaknya ia harus bekerja keras kali ini.

Tinggal 2 bulan lagi sebelum ia akan diangkat jadi pegawai tetap. Dan setelah itu ia bisa sedikit bersantai dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan sang istri.

Wah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

•••

"Pagi!" Hyungseob menyapa teman-temannya tepat setelah ia memasuki ruangan.

"Tadi Pak Kim menanyakanmu," celetuk Haknyeon yang tempatnya berada tepat di sebelah tempat Hyungseob.

"Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu tanda bahwa ia tak tau.

Hyungseob melihat orang-orang disekitarnya yang tampak sibuk sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi.

"Apa kau mencariku? Kenapa tanya pada yang lain bukannya mengirim pesan saja?" katanya setelah memasuki ruangan milik Kim Donghyun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bosnya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk, bahkan untuk mengirim pesan."

"Cih sok..." cibirnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Makan siang nanti kau tak ada janji dengan yang lain 'kan?"

"Tidak, kenapa?" tanya Hyungseob balik sembari mendudukan diri di sofa di ruangan tersebut.

"Mau makan siang disini?"

"Hm?" Hyungseob diam sebentar, "baiklah."

Setelah obrolan singkat tersebut ia langsung keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, membuat Donghyun sedikit kesal tapi juga gemas.

"Hyungseob benar-benar..." katanya sambil mengulum senyum.

•••

Woojin langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah keluar dari ruangan pak kepala divisi yang untungnya hari ini tidak begitu menyebalkan. Membuka _chatroom_ nya dengan sang istri yang begitu sepi dan hanya terisi oleh beberapa kotak pesan saja.

Ini sedikit aneh untuk sepasang suami istri yang sudah menikah sejak delapan bulan lalu, tapi Woojin dan Hyungseob memang hampir tak pernah berkomunikasi lewat ponsel.

Ia mengetikan beberapa kata disana sebelum akhirnya memencet tombol ' _send_ '.

Woojin: _Makan siang nanti, semoga kau belum ada janji dengan yang lain. Aku akan menunggumu di restoran P :)_

Woojin menunggu sebentar kalau-kalau Hyungseob akan langsung membalas, tapi ternyata tidak, jadi ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan melanjutkan kerjaan.

Hari ini benar-benar membahagiakan, dan Hyungseob adalah orang pertama yang akan tau alasannya.

•••

Hyungseob mendorong bahu Donghyun, membuat lelaki itu terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Akan panjang urusannya kalau tak segera kuhentikan 'kan? Ini di kantor sayang." Hyungseob merapikan seragamnya dan juga rambut Donghyun yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya tadi.

"Kita bisa melakukannya nanti, hm?" Donghyun menggeleng sambil merengut, Hyungseob tertawa kecil. "Aku harus segera kembali."

"Wah... kenapa kau tak pernah bosan mengatakan hal itu?"

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tertawa, Donghyun benar-benar terlihat lucu saat ini.

Ia keluar setelah mengecup pipi lelaki itu sebentar. Mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi pagi belum tersentuh saking sibuknya ia dengan pekerjaan juga pak bosnya yang tukang merajuk itu.

Matanya membulat membaca sebuah pesan dari Woojin. "Aduh... waktu makan siangku..."

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum jam makan siangnya habis. Apa Woojin masih menunggunya?

"Halo?"

"Ah, Hyungseob-ah—"

"Maaf sekali Woojin, daritadi aku belum memegang ponsel. Kau masih menungguku?"

"Tak masalah, ini aku sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor."

"Ah, aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku."

Cukup lama dan Woojin tak menjawab,

"Woojin kau masih disana?" tanya Hyungseob heran, "aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Eh? Iya. Tak masalah. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Omong-omong, aku akan pulang lebih awal..."

"Dan?"

"Euhm... tak apa. Aku cuma bilang. Baiklah. Aku tutup. Selamat siang."

"Ya."

Dan panggilan suara berakhir. Hyungseob memijat pelipisnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, tidakkah ia terlalu keterlaluan? Bagaimana bisa ia makan siang dan bersenang-senang dengan Donghyun sedangkan suaminya tengah menunggu sendirian di tempat lain?

•••

Woojin terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. "Hyungseob-ah... kenapa aku begitu menyayangimu?"

Dan kalian pikir kenapa tadi Woojin bilang kalau dia akan pulang lebih awal? Tentu saja karena sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak sang istri makan malam berdua, hanya saja ia terlalu tidak percaya diri untuk mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan.

Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Hyungseob berdua. Mereka jarang makan bersama. Mereka sama-sama harus berangkat ke kantor masing-masing pagi hari, dan tidak pernah sempat sarapan di rumah. Makan malam berdua saja bisa di hitung pakai jari. Dan satu hal lagi yang jarang keduanya lakukan... hal 'itu'.

Ekhem. Kalian seharusnya tau maksudku.

Woojin sedikit merasa bersalah karena hal-hal diatas. Satu pertanyaan terus berkeliaran di pikirannya: apa Hyungseob tak masalah dengan semua itu?

Saat itu yang Woojin pikirkan hanyalah tentang jadi pegawai tetap dan memenuhi semua keinginan Hyungseob dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Sebentar saja, ia pikir ia harus mengesampingkan hal diatas sebentar saja.

Dan sekaranglah waktunya.

Tadi pagi ia dipanggil dan diberi tau kalau ia akan diangkat jadi pegawai tetap seminggu atau beberapa hari lagi, lebih awal dari yang ia kira.

Sekarang dia bisa sedikit bersantai dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Hyungseob.

•••

"Maaf ya? Lain kali aku akan mampir dulu."

Donghyun mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyungseob. Mencium bibir wanita itu yang rasanya selalu saja bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Malam~"

Hyungseob tersenyum lebar dan keluar dari mobil Donghyun, berjalan memasuki gang menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah ia melihat Woojin keluar dari kamar. Lelaki itu tersenyum canggung, "kau sudah pulang?"

Ia mengangguk sambil meletakkan tasnya, "sudah pulang daritadi? Kau pasti belum makan malam ya?"

"Barusan kok, dan ya... aku belum makan malam," jawab Woojin kemudian mengikuti istrinya jalan ke dapur. "Kau butuh bantuan?" tanyanya.

Hyungseob membalikkan badan dan memperhatikan Woojin sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil, "tidak. Kau duduk saja, aku tak akan lama kok masaknya. Kau sudah sangat kelaparan 'kan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menggeleng sebelum akhirnya duduk di meja makan, memperhatikan Hyungseob yang sibuk dengan makan malam mereka. Istrinya itu bahkan terlihat sangat mengagumkan saat sedang kerepotan begitu.

Woojin jadi membayangkan jauh ke masa depan... kalau mereka punya anak dan pagi-pagi anaknya akan membangunkannya kemudian menyeretnya ke ruang makan, mereka berdua bercanda dan membicarakan banyak hal disana sambil menunggu Hyungseob selesai memasak sarapan.

Ia tertawa sendiri, membuat Hyungseob yang baru selesai memasak keheranan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa."

"Kau tampak sangat senang, ada apa?" tanya Hyungseob sambil memasang tampang mengintrogasi.

Woojin menenangkan dirinya yang hampir gila sendiri karena membayangkan hal tadi. "Tadi pagi tiba-tiba Pak Jang memanggilku, aku pikir aku melakukan kesalahan atau apa. Tapi ternyata tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang aku dan Hyunbin akan diangkat jadi pegawai tetap. Dan aku terkejut."

Hyungseob tertawa kecil, "apa perlu sekali mengatakan kalau kau terkejut juga?"

Suaminya itu hanya mengendikan bahu sambil tersenyum. "Kau tak makan? Sedang diet?"

Yang ditanyai cuma menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "akhir-akhir ini rasanya mood makanku berkurang."

"Kau harus makan."

"Hm." Hyungseob tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan Woojin yang mulai memakan masakannya.

•••

Masih pagi dan Woojin sudah terbangun karena Hyungseob yang entah karena apa sudah grasak-grusuk sendiri ditempatnya, kemudian langsung berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu istrinya itu kembali.

"Mual dan juga pusing sekali rasanya... padahal seingatku kemarin aku tidak makan makanan yang salah."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku rasa tidak. Kau istirahat di rumah saja ya? Biar aku hubungi temanmu untuk meminta izin, hm?"

Woojin menuntun Hyungseob agar duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian memegang dahi wanita itu.

"Tak usah berangkat kerja dulu ya?"

Hyungseob mengangguk kecil, "maaf sudah merepotkan pagi-pagi begini."

"Tak masalah. Dan sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, aku bisa memasak sarapanku sendiri. Kau tak masalah 'kan sendirian disini selama aku kerja? Atau aku teleponkan ibu—"

"Ah jangan! Dia pasti aku akan jadi sangat heboh nanti, aku tak apa kok sendirian."

Hyungseob merebahkan dirinya diranjang, mencoba untuk kembali tertidur sementara Woojin malah cuma berdiri diam memperhatikannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tak apa." Tangan lelaki itu bergerak mengelus kepala Hyungseob pelan sebelum akhirnya agak membungkuk dan mencium keningnya sebentar. "Istirahat ya..."

Hyungseob tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan sangat berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Woojin jarang sekali seperti ini, hampir tidak pernah malah. Dan kenapa juga suaminya itu baru romantis begini saat ia sedang tak enak badan?

 _Apa aku harus sakit dulu biar diperlakukan begitu terus?_ pikirnya.

•••

"Aku tak apa. Mungkin cuma kelelahan. Ibu tak perlu khawatir." Hyungseob mengakhiri kalimatnya barusan dengan kekehan, berharap supaya ibunya tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan masalah yang menurutnya kecil ini.

"Ibu takut putri ibu kenapa-kenapa... apa akhir-akhir ini kau memang sering mual begitu? Kau yakin hanya kelelahan biasa?"

"Hm." Ia mengangguk mantap, walau tau ibunya tak akan lihat. "Kemarin malam aku juga begini, perutku rasanya seperti kembung. Apa mungkin aku masuk angin?"

"Tempo hari kau bilang pada ibu kalau mood makanmu suka berubah-ubah kan?"

"Iya..."

"Apa mungkin kau hamil?"

"Eh? Aku rasa tidak. Lagian Woojin sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, kami sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk hal itu."

Ibunya bergumam panjang di seberang, sementara Hyungseob sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ibu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga Woojin, aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja. Sudah ya? Hubungi ibu lagi kalau kau merasakan sesuatu! Semangat!"

"Iya, makasih ibuku tersayang~"

Keduanya tertawa sebentar sebelum akhirnya sang ibu memutus panggilan suara tersebut. Hyungseob langsung beralih pada sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk, dari Donghyun.

Donghyun: _Kau baik-baik saja? Haknyeon bilang kau sedang sakit._

Hyungseob: _Cuma kelelahan, jangan khawatir._

Donghyun: _Kau yakin?_

Hyungseob: _100% yakin, hehe_

Donghyun: _Baiklah, istirahat yang banyak sayangku!_

Hyungseob: _Ne~_

Wanita itu langsung menghapus _chatroom_ nya dengan Donghyun dan memilih untuk mencoba tidur. Tak mau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dan fokus pada istirahatnya.

Positif thinking, Hyungseob-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja! batinnya sebelum benar-benar tenggelam di lautan mimpi.

 **TBC**

•••

wah... aku heran sama mood nulisku akhir-akhir ini suka gak karuan, padahal masih ada tanggungan fic yang belum kelar dduh :((

maaf ya kalau tidak seperti yang di harapkan— _Woojin suaminya Hyungseob dan bayangin aja Donghyun sebagai selingkuhan yang bisa masang tampang datar XD_ — dan belum ada feel sedih-sedihannya, karena aku lagi agak kesulitan nyusun kalimat. nulis di hp orang lain tuh rasanya beda sama kalo nulis di hp sendiri, jadi susah :33 maaf banget ToT

udah segitu dulu aja XD

RnR juseyongggg~! :)


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak Hyungseob mengeluh sakit saat itu. Woojin pulang sedikit lebih malam, karena banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini.

Ia langsung menuju ke dapur, seperti biasanya. Dan berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, kini ia tak melihat sang istri sedang memasak disana, melainkan Hyungseop yang tertidur dengan tangan terlipat dan kepala yang diletakan di meja. Woojin berjalan pelan mendekatinya, sangat pelan, sama sekali tak berniat menganggu tidur sang istri. Ia juga mendudukan diri disebelah Hyungseop perlahan, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambutnya, kepalanya juga mendekat untuk mencium dahinya sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya ia menggerakan bahu wanita itu.

"Hyungseob, jangan tidur di sini, nanti badanmu bisa sakit semua," katanya sekarang sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Hyungseob..."

"Hm?" Hyungseob membuka matanya, ia mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sadar.

Ia terkejut mendapati Woojin sudah ada disebelahnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum. "Baru pulang?"

"Hm. Kau kenapa di sini? Sudah baikan?"

Hyungseob berdiri dari duduknya, "Agak. Sedikit. Kau sudah makan? Aku akan memasakan—"

"Tidak usah. Aku belum makan. Tapi berhubung kau sedang tidak sehat, jadi tak perlu repot memasak untukku, ya?"

Woojin kini berdiri dibelakang wanita itu dan mendorong bahunya, membuat sang istri terpaksa melangkahkan kaki mengikuti arahannya sampai di kamar. Hyungseob merebahkan diri diranjang, sedangkan Woojin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada. Lelaki itu kembali mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Sekarang tidurlah di sini. Kau harus banyak istirahat, ya 'kan?"

Hyungseob tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Perhatian sekali Woojinnya ini.

Suaminya itu kemudian meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan-pelan. Meninggalkan Hyungseob dan sejuta rasa bersalahnya.

•••

Pagi ini Hyungseop benar-benar merasa harus pergi ke kantor. Selama ini ia tidak sakit, maksudnya sakit juga, tapi bukan sakit yang begitu. Mual di pagi atau malam hari, _mood_ makan yang tak karuan, makin sensitif, semua itu jelas sekali merupakan tanda-tanda orang hamil. Terlebih _test pack_ yang baru ia gunakan untuk mengetes urinnya kemarin sore.

Tolong garis bawahi bahwa Hyungseob bukan lagi anak SMA yang masih kebingungan menggunakan _test pack_. Ia sudah menunggu di saat yang tepat ketika kadar hCG nya sudah bisa terbaca oleh alat tersebut, dan hasilnya... sungguh. Ia sangat ketakutan sekaligus merasa bersalah sekarang.

Tanpa permisi, Hyungseob langsung memasuki ruangan milik atasannya, Kim Donghyun.

Yang didatangi langsung tersenyum lebar sebagai sambutan dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri wanita itu, berniat memeluknya. Sungguh, demi apapun, Donghyun sangat merindukan Hyungseob. Mengingat ia sudah berhari-hari tak masuk kerja dengan ijin sakit.

Tinggal beberapa langkah sebelum ia benar-benar bisa memeluk wanita itu, tapi Hyungseop malah melempar sesuatu padanya. Tangannya sigap menerima itu, mengabaikannya, sementara tatapannya langsung kembali pada Hyungseob yang masih tampak tak seramah biasanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Mendengar hal itu, Donghyun langsung melihat benda tadi. _Test pack_. Dengan dua garis merah disana.

Lelaki itu tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Hyungseob. Bedanya ia bisa sedikit lebih mengontrol diri. Donghyun langsung menuntunnya untuk duduk, kemudian ia meletakan _test pack_ nya di meja didepan mereka.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan ini?"

"Aku ingin tak yakin. Tapi ibuku sangat yakin bahwa aku hamil."

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin ini... anakku?"

Hyungseob menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Donghyun tak percaya. Ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan lelaki itu barusan. "Aku sama sekali belum melakukan hal itu dengan Woojin selama lima bulan berakhir. Kau pikir siapa lagi? Kau tak percaya? Kau pikir aku melakukan hubungan intim dengan banyak pria?"

Donghyun menggeleng keras. "Bukan. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud— aku, hanya saja... aku bingung."

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Woojin jika ia tau hal ini, Donghyun..."

Hyungseob menundukan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dan menghelanya kasar. Ia malu, takut, sedih, rasanya campur aduk semua membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kau tak berpikiran untuk menyuruhku menggugurkannya 'kan?"

"Kau gila?! Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak sekejam itu."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Donghyun terdiam. Jika Hyungseob bingung, maka Donghyun lebih bingung lagi. Kenapa juga semuanya jadi sejauh ini? Mereka berdua hanya sekadar bersenang-senang tapi siapa sangka malah jadi seperti ini? Ia mau saja bertanggung jawab jika Hyungseop belum bersuami. Tapi ini... Ah. Benar-benar kacau.

"Tunggu sampai minggu depan, aku akan pergi USG," ucap Hyungseob tiba-tiba.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya kau pikir? Denganmu? Kau siapa?"

Donghyun serasa terpojok dengan pertanyaan Hyungseob barusan. Dia siapa? "Aku ayahnya..."

Hyungseob membuang muka, ia menahan nafasnya sekaligus menahan air matanya. Itu benar, Donghyun adalah ayahnya. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang salah dengan kata-kata itu? Itu terdengar aneh di telinga Hyungseob.

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi."

"Tapi benar 'kan? Aku ayahnya."

"Aku akan tetap pergi sendiri."

Donghyun menghela nafasnya. "Ini pasti berat untukmu? Maafkan aku."

Hyungseob hampir saja menangis saat itu. Ini benar-benar berat. Tapi Donghyun tak seharusnya minta maaf. Ini salahnya juga.

Tak mau jadi semakin emosional disana, ia langsung berlalu ke toilet. Menangis sesenggukan sambil menahan suaranya disana. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia keluar, kembali ke ruangannya.

"Tolong bilang pada Pak Kim bahwa aku harus pulang. Sepertinya aku masih sakit," ia berucap dengan suara parau khas orang habis menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah juga matanya yang sembab pada Haknyeon.

"Ah... ya... sepertinya kondisimu memang belum baikan. Nanti aku bilang padanya..." kata Haknyeon sambil memeperhatikan kepergian rekan kerjanya itu yang tampak buru-buru.

Sesampainya di luar, Hyungseob menuju ke pinggir jalan untuk menghentikan taksi.

•••

"Ibu, kau di rumah?" katanya sambil memasuki rumah orang tuanya.

"Hyungseob, kau kemari? Sendirian? Coba ibu tebak, kau pasti membawa kejutan?"

Hyungseob memeluk ibunya dan nyonya Ahn langsung mengajak putri semata wayangnya itu untuk duduk di ruang tengah.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Ia mengigit bibirnya dan menelan ludahnya sendiri, rasanya sulit sekali mau mengatakan sepatah kata saja. Sedangkan ibunya tampak sangat bahagia. Hyungseob mengangguk kecil, kemudian bergumam pelan, "aku hamil."

Nyonya Ahn langsung memeluk anaknya, sedangkan yang dipeluk malah kembali menangis disana. Ketika pelukan itu terlepas, ia baru menunjukan senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hm? Bukankah kau seharusnya bahagia?" Air matanya diusap oleh sang ibu. Dan entah kenapa itu malah makin membuat Hyungseob ingin menangis.

"Aku terlalu bahagia sampai menangis." Alibi. Tentu saja. Biar bagaimanapun ibunya tak boleh tau kalau ini anak orang lain. Beliau pasti akan sangat malu dan juga marah.

"Kau sudah beritau Woojin?"

"Belum. Ibu orang pertama." Lagi-lagi ia menunjukan senyumnya. Meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar sangat bahagia dan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya barusan itu benar.

"Kau harus segera beritau dia. Asal kau tau ya, keluarga belum benar-benar jadi keluarga kalau kalian belum punya buah hati." Ibunya tertawa kemudian meraba perut putrinya yang masih rata. "Ini akan segera membesar sebentar lagi."

Hyungseob benar-benar tak ingin melihat ibunya sebahagia ini sekarang. Ia yakin ia pasti akan menyesali hal ini nanti. Wajah bahagia itu pasti akan berubah 180 derajat ketika sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Ibu..."

"Hm?"

"Ibu jangan katakan ini pada siapa-siapa dulu ya? Aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan diantara saudara lainnya nanti."

"Ibu tak bisa jamin hal itu. Ibu senang sekali sekarang sampai rasanya mau berteriak biar semua orang tau bahwa sebentar lagi ibu akan punya cucu."

"Ibu, ingat usia!"

Ibu dan anak itu tertawa kemudian. Untuk saat ini. Untuk saat ini saja. Ia akan melihat bagaimana ibunya sangat bahagia mengetahui berita kehamilannya. Hyungseob berjanji pada diri sendiri setelah USG pertamanya nanti dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sang ibu juga memberitau Woojin jika ia sedang mengandung.

Ya, Hyungseop harap Hyungseop bisa menepatinya. Semoga.

•••

"Woojin?"

"Hm?" jawab sang suami sembari memakan makan malamnya.

"Aku mau ambil cuti seminggu. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Loh kenapa? Kau begitu kelelahan ya? Atau sakitmu semakin parah?"

Hyungseob terdiam. Ia hampir saja berniat mengatakannya tadi. Perihal kehamilannya. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin di rumah saja melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

Woojin menatap istrinya itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya menelan makanannya, "ah kau pasti kerepotan ya harus bekerja sekaligus mengurusku dan beres-beres rumah..."

"Tidak juga sih. Tidak melelahkan sekali kok."

"Nanti, jika aku sudah jadi pegawai tetap. Gajiku pasti cukup untuk kita berdua. Kau bisa berhenti dan juga kita bisa—"

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak masalah dengan semua ini sekarang. Sungguh."

Woojin mengangguk kecil dan buru-buru menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Hyungseob menghela nafas, pasti suaminya itu tak nyaman dengan obrolan mereka barusan, ah ia menyesal menanyakan hal itu tadi.

"Maaf," gumam Woojin.

"Jangan dipikirkan."

Terkadang Hyungseob bertanya-tanya kenapa ia sangat tidak bersyukur dengan adanya Woojin disini? Woojin perhatian dan juga sangat baik, pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab pula. Tak ada kurangnya. Tapi kenapa ia dan Donghyun... ah, dia sendiri bahkan tak tau harus bagaimana lagi sekarang.

•••

Malam itu sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Woojin belum juga pulang. Hyungseop menunggu dengan cemas, mau menghubunginya lewat ponsel tapi ia takut mengganggu kalau-kalau suaminya itu sedang ada urusan penting.

Cukup lama, bahkan Hyungseob sampai hampir tertidur di ruang tamu, dan Woojin baru pulang. Hyungseob jadi lebih sensitif akhir-akhir ini, dan tepat setelah Woojin datang bau _soju_ langsung lewat di indra penciumannya.

"Kau habis darimana? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Tadi teman-teman kantor mampir makan setelah rapat."

"Dan minum?" Woojin terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Berarti selama perjalanan pulang ini kau mabuk?"

"Aku tak minum banyak kok. Aku masih sadar. Sungguh. Kau menungguku? Lain kali langsung tidur saja jika kau sudah mengantuk." Woojin mendekati Hyungseob dan mengajak istrinya itu untuk segera ke kamar.

"Lain kali jangan menyetir sendirian jika habis minum, ya? Sadarnya orang habis minum _soju_ dan sadarnya orang normal itu tetap saja berbeda."

"Kau begitu mencemaskanku ya?" Woojin tersenyum kecil, rasanya jarang Hyungseob begitu jelas menunjukan kalau ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya begini. Ia senang.

Hyungseob meletakkan tas kerja suaminya dan melepas jas Woojin setelah itu langsung duduk di ranjang sedangkan suaminya masih sibuk sendiri.

Ketika berbalik dan mendapati Hyungseob duduk bersila diatas ranjang sambil menatapnya, ia baru sadar kalau perkataan istrinya tadi benar. Dia sedang tak sadar sekarang. Buktinya, di matanya, istrinya itu tampak sangat menggairahkan sekarang, bahkan tanpa pakaian terbuka atau posisi yang menggoda. Woojin menahan dirinya dan berjalan kesana. Duduk di samping Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob..."

"Hm?"

Ia benar-benar tak sadar. Dan tak bisa menahan dirinya. Lagian tak masalah 'kan? Hyungseob istrinya.

Woojin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium bibir Hyungseob. Melumatnya perlahan sampai Hyungseob juga membalas ciumannya. Cukup lama sampai keduanya menjauhkan wajah masing-masing untuk mengambil nafas, tapi Woojin kembali menciumnya. Tangannya juga bergerak dari tengkuknya turun ke pinggangnya.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya...

"Woojin, aku sangat mengantuk sekarang."

Hyungseop langsung melepas kontak fisik mereka secara sepihak. Woojin mendesah kecewa. Tak mau benar-benar membuat suaminya kecewa, Hyungseob memilih untuk melepas dasi yang masih melingkari kerah kemeja Woojin, kancing lengannya dan juga kancing atas kemejanya. Mencium bibirnya sekilas kemudian merebahkan diri diranjang, menarik selimut kemudian tidur memunggungi Woojin.

Jujur saja Woojin sedikit heran dan juga kecewa. Tadi itu benar-benar tanggung kenapa juga Hyungseob harus mengantuk disaat yang tidak tepat?

 **TBC**

 _haduuu aku pingin nulis woojin marah sama hyungseop disini, tapi kenapa gak tega—dan gak bisa—!!!??? ToT_

 _dan sekarang ini aku lagi dikampung, jadi maklum susah sinyal dan baru dapet dini hari ini. dan entah kenapa ide buat nulis chapter ini kepaksa gitu jadi maaf kalau kurang ngefeel ToT disekitar saya lagi banyak dedek bayi dan balita dan dedek dedek kecil lainnya jadi rada susah mikir yang galau-galau soalnya bawaannya pingin seneng mulu hghghg XD_

 _udah deh gitu aja hghghg XD_

 _review juseyong~~!!_

.

 **p.s**. jangan di tunggu updatenya kapan karena bakalan lama :((

 **p.s lagi** , awalnya kan aku nulis ayahnya Hyungseob meninggal di chapter ini, itu maaf banget karena aku lupa gak ngecek chapter satu lagi, jadi aku dengan seenak jidat nulis kalau ayahnya Hs udah gak ada. ya ampun aku ceroboh dan merasa bodoh banget XD btw, makasih _kimfreakming_ udah ngingetin :33


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hyungseob berada di ruang makan sekarang. Ia senang. Tapi rasa sedih dan kecewa pada diri sendiri lebih mendominasi. Ditangannya ada hasil USG. Belum terlalu tampak. Tapi tetap saja ada bayinya disana.

Kakinya lemas, pun seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa menerima ini. Tapi menghilangkan calon bayinya juga merupakan hal yang sangat salah. Ini resiko yang seharusnya ia sadari sejak awal. Kenapa ia sebodoh ini?

Bibirnya tersungging. Sebuah senyuman tipis tampak diwajahnya. Hyungseob mengambil sebuah bolpoin dari dalam tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu dibalik hasil USG-nya tadi.

' _Hai aku Hyungseob... Mari berjuang bersama! :)_ '

•••

Seperti biasa, Woojin langsung menemukan sang istri di dapur sepulang kerja. Ia mengulum senyumnya dan mendudukan diri di tempat makan. "Malam!"

"Ah, kau sudah pulang?" Hyungseob berbalik dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Hm."

"Biasanya tak pulang jam segini?"

"Kau tak suka ya aku pulang lebih awal?"

Hyungseob langsung menggeleng, kemudian merengut. "Bukan begitu..."

Woojin tertawa. Tak biasanya Hyungseob bertingkah seperti ini. Sungguh menggemaskan. Ada apa ya sampai istrinya jadi begini? Ia harus bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada apa saja yang membuat Hyungseob mendadak bertingkah lucu begini.

"Sebentar ya, masakannya sebentar lagi jadi."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Hyungseob, bibirnya juga tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Hyungseob?"

"Ya, Woojin?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hyungseob langsung mematung ditempatnya. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang, pun badannya yang ikut-ikutan kaku. Ada apa sebenernya sampai Woojin mengatakan itu tiba-tiba? Rasanya jarang sekali ia mendengar dua kata tersebut keluar dari mulut suaminya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian ia tertawa garing. "Hm. Aku juga."

Apa-apaan sih mereka berdua ini? Sudah menikah masih sok malu-malu seperti anak muda pacaran saja. Cih...

•••

Hyungseob menyingkirkan lengan Woojin yang melingkar dipinggangnya perlahan. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melihat suaminya sudah tertidur disana. Satu helaan nafas lega keluar darinya. Hyungseob turun dari ranjang dan mendekati lemari, kemudian berjongkok dan menarik rak dibawahnya pelan.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari sana. Catatan hariannya. Jangan ejek dia karena masih memiliki hal seperti itu saat seharusnya ia mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Woojin. Keduanya masih sama-sama terlalu canggung. Banyak hal yang Hyungseob tak berani ceritakan pada lelaki itu dan berakhir di buku tersebut.

Hyungseob melangkah perlahan mengambil hasil USG tadi didalam tasnya dan menaruh itu di halaman bukunya dengan acak sebelum mengembalikan buku itu ditempatnya dan ia kembali ke ranjang pelan-pelan tanpa berniat menganggu tidur suaminya.

Tak lama setelah ia kembali ke ranjang, lengan Woojin kembali melingkari pinggangnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya sampai tak ada batas diantara mereka. Bahkan Hyungseob bisa dengan jelas merasakan nafas suaminya itu ditengkuknya.

Rasa bersalah lagi-lagi menyelimutinya. Matanya terpejam erat. Mencoba tertidur dan melupakan segala hal. Berharap semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja besok. Bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

•••

Park Woojin mengendarai mobilnya dengan tidak fokus. Yah, sebenarnya seharian ini ia tidak fokus. Ia bangun sangat pagi dan pergi bekerja sebelum Hyungseob bangun juga. Akibatnya, kantor masih sangat sepi dan ia jadi bingung mau mengerjakan apa. Ditambah kelaparan karena belum sarapan.

Kemudian selama bekerja, bukannya segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, ia malah sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Hyungseob nanti. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena hari ini istri tercintanya itu ulang tahun.

Dan beruntungnya Park Woojin karena istrinya itu ulang tahun di awal bulan, jadi setidaknya ia masih punya banyak sisa uang gajiannya yang yah... lumayan, mengingat ia sudah jadi pegawai tetap sekarang. Haha.

"Ssstt!" Ini Woojin tadi, sambil melirik Yehyun yang masih sibuk mengaduk kopinya.

"Ada apa? Tak usah sok rahasia begitu..." kata Yehyun malas. Kenapa juga sohibnya itu mendadak aneh begitu?

Woojin tertawa garing kemudian menghampiri Yehyun dan merangkulnya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar sampai temannya itu takut mulut Woojin akan robek karena terlalu lebar senyumnya. Hm. Itu konyol dan tak masuk akal.

Yehyun menenggak kopinya sambil melirik Woojin malas. Benar-benar tak biasa temannya satu ini.

"Istriku ulang tahun..."

"Lalu?"

Woojin mendengus kesal. Menyesali ketidak pekaan orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya itu. "Kau seharusnya menyarankan sesuatu untuk diberikan padanya."

"Ya. Sayangnya aku juga tak pandai masalah wanita. Coba kau tanya... Nah! Daniel sunbae-nim!"

Lelaki berambut merah muda yang baru saja masuk tempat istirahat mereka itu langsung berjalan menghampiri kedua juniornya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Nah. Sebagai senior yang suka ganti-ganti pacar, aku rasa dia lebih tau masalah itu!"

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya. Apa-apaan ini? Dia baru datang dan langsung dikatai orang yang suka gonta-ganti pacar? Padahal kan memang. Eh. Tidak. Tapi diam-diam iya.

"Sunbae, istri Woojin ulang tahun. Dan sebagai suami yang katanya baik hati, dia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada istrinya. Tapi dia binging. Aku pikir kau punya saran?" Yehyun kini sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua lelaki itu. Ia bergantian menatap Woojin dan Daniel sekaligus menanti jawaban dari sang senior.

Daniel menjentikan jarinya tiba-tiba, membuat Woojin yang sedang melamun sambil membayangkan wajah Hyungseob langsung terkejut. "Bawa saja aku kerumahmu. Aku jamin istrimu itu akan senang melihatku! Haha."

Woojin hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya kalau tak ingat Daniel ini adalah seorang senior. "Ha-Haish! Ah..."

Lelaki itu melangkah pergi dengan perasaan kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kedua manusia tadi itu sama bodohnya, seharusnya ia sadar dari awal supaya tak perlu repot-repot menahan amarah begini.

"Aish! Benar-benar... hhh..."

•••

Woojin sampai di rumah dengan selamat dan tak menemukan istrinya disana. Helaan nafas lega keluar darinya. Seperti yang diduga, Hyungseob pasti makan-makan dulu bersama teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum lebar membayangkan betapa senangnya Hyungseob hari ini. Ia pasti begitu bahagia. Di hari biasa saja perempuan itu selalu ceria bagaimana di hari ulang tahunnya 'kan? Membayangkan Hyungseob senang saja sudah membuatnya ikut-ikutan senang. Ya ampun, sebegitu besarnya perasaan Woojin pada sang istri.

Woojin meletakan sebuah plastik berisi kotak kue di meja ruang tamu. Mengeluarkan kuenya dan memasang lilin disana. Ia tak menyiapkan kado karena ia tak begitu tau apa yang sedang Hyungseob inginkan sekarang, tapi ia bersumpah ia akan mengajak istrinya itu jalan-jalan dan membelikan apa yang diinginkannya setelah ini.

Ia duduk disana dan melihat sekitarnya. Tak ada apa-apa lagi. Ini terlihat sepi, kecuali meja karena ada kue disana. Tapi ia sama sekali tak pandai masalah seperti ini. Ia bukan tipe cowok romantis yang punya banyak ide dalam menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun pasangannya. Ia bergumam panjang sambil berdiri dan mondar-mandir disana.

"Euhm... bagaimana dengan foto masa kecilnya? Hm. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Setelah meniup lilin kita akan melihat foto masa kecilnya bersama." Woojin berjalan dengan penuh keragu-raguan menuju kamar kemudian duduk didepan lemari dan menarik salah satu rak dibawahnya. Ada dua rak disana, kanan milik Hyungseob dan kiri untuk Woojin. Woojin sih menggunakannya untuk menyimpan file-file kerjaan, tapi entah Hyungseob. Lelaki itu bahkan sama sekali tak pernah mencari tau. Cuma setaunya Hyungseob jarang membuka itu. Dan seingatnya Hyungseob menyimpan album fotonya disana.

Dan benar saja ingatannya. Ada empat album foto disana, salah satunya berisi foto mereka, lainnya foto Hyungseob. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang baru pertama kali ini Woojin lihat. Dahinya mengernyit, ia ragu tapi juga penasaran. Dan entah sejak kapan juga benda itu sudah berada ditangannya. Buku harian itu.

Tak mau terlalu memikirkannya, Woojin kembali mendorong rak tersebut dan membawa album foto berserta buku harian tadi ke ruang tamu.

Ia duduk disana, melihat-lihat foto didalam sana sembari menunggu istrinya pulang. Senyuman terus terpasang diwajahnya. Apa ia tak lelah tersenyum terus begitu? Ah, aku rasa tidak. Karena ia sedang menatap foto-foto istrinya.

Sudah semua album foto dan Hyungseob belum juga pulang. Buku harian itu sudah berada digenggamannya. Lagi-lagi ia ditimpa kebingungan. Tapi buru-buru ia singkirkan, karena... "tak apalah, lagian kita sudah menikah."

' _KALAU KAU MENEMUKAN INI. TOLONG LANGSUNG KEMBALIKAN PADA AHN HYUNGSEOB. CUKUP BACA HALAMAN INI DAN JANGAN LAINNYA. POKOKNYA LANGSUNG CARI AKU. INI PERINGATAN DAN JANGAN LAKUKAN SEBALIKNYA YA! YA???_ _p.s. sekarang namaku Park Hyungseob_ '

Woojin tertawa begitu membaca halaman pertama. Ia membalikan kertas tersebut, "memangnya ada apa disini?"

' _Kami bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Aku tak tau kalau dunia ini begitu sempit. Tapi ini sungguh tak nyaman, tatapannya masih sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu. Aku rasa dia masih suka padaku._ _Halo Tuan! Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi karena aku sudah punya kekasih dan kami akan segera menikah. Itu membuatku tak nyaman. Kalau tidak akan kucolok kedua matamu itu! Haha._ '

Lagi-lagi Woojin tertawa. Percaya diri sekali istrinya itu. Lagian siapa juga yang dia maksud ini? Apa dirinya? Ah mereka kan tidak pernah berpisah lama. Jadi ini tidak mungkin dirinya.

' _Aku ragu. Tapi aku juga menginginkannya. Tapi aku ragu. Sungguh. Aku terus bertanya-tanya apakah aku pantas untuknya atau tidak? Tapi aku juga terus tak menemukan jawabannya. Tidakkah dia terlalu baik buatku? Sepertinya dia begitu menyukaiku._ _Aku tau betul dia itu lelaki baik-baik. Dan aku tak seharusnya menyakitinya nanti. Tapi siapa yang tau, aku bisa saja melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku harap tidak._ _Ah. Ini membingungkan._ '

Kali ini Woojin mengernyit, heran. Apakah kali ini dia? Tapi mana mungkin dia terlalu baik untuk Hyungseob? Ah. Jangan dipikirkan, Park Woojin!

' _Aku menikah._ '

Woojin mengernyit lagi. Dari banyaknya baris di halaman itu, hanya ada tulisan tersebut disana. Sungguh tidak hemat kertas, pikirnya.

Dan tepat ketika ia membalik halamannya, sesuatu jatuh dari sana. Jatuh dilantai dengan posisi terbalik, menampakan sebaris tulisan disana.

"Hai, aku Hyungseob. Mari berjuang bersama...?" Woojin terdiam sejenak setelah membaca tulisan itu, kemudian ia langsung mengambilnya.

Dan tepat setelah Woojin kembali duduk dengan benar juga, Hyungseob memasuki rumah.

"Hai Woojin!"

"Hyungseob, kau hamil?"

 **TBC**

•••

 _demn kenapa aku masih gak bisa nulis mereka berantem sih!? ToT aku masih gak bisa bayangin mereka marahan dengan benar(?) aduh, kalo berantem unyu bisa lah tapi disini beda lagi kan hghghg XD_ _dan juga untuk selanjutnya, enaknya Donghyun diapain ya? XD aku buntu sama Donghyunnya nih XD_

 _juga maaf karena updatenya lama ditambah aku kemarin hiatus nulis jadi updatenya makin lama :33 maaf banget :3_

 _dan mengingat sekarang sudah update, jadi... review juseyonnggg~! hehehe_


	5. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Hyungseob masih terdiam sementara Woojin dengan cepat memasukan kertas itu ke dalam buku harian. Ia merapikan meja dan menyingkirkan album foto di sana. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti," gumamnya kelewat pelan. Bahkan Hyungseob tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Selamat ulang tahun! Ayo buat harapan dan tiup lilinmu!" Woojin menyalakan lilin yang sudah ia pasang dan mengangkat kuenya.

"Woojin, aku—"

"Selamat ulang tahun~ Selamat ulang tahun~ Selamat ulang tahun Hyungseob~ Semoga panjang umur~"

Hyungseob memejamkan matanya dan berdoa. Berharap semoga semuanya bisa baik-baik saja untuk selanjutnya. Meniup lilin dan menunduk. Malu, takut, menyesal, semua perasaan campur aduk di kepalanya.

Ia hendak menjelaskan. Namun Woojin mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nyanyian dan tampang sok baik-baiknya barusan. Hyungseob bisa melihat pandangan penuh tanya di sana. Semuanya terlihat jelas di mata Hyungseob. Semakin membuatnya ingin mati saja saat itu juga.

"Kenapa murung begitu? Kau tak suka aku menyiapkan ini?"

Dan yang Woojin lihat selanjutnya adalah tundukan kepala Hyungseob yang semakin dalam, punggung wanita itu mulai naik turun dan tangannya terangkat menutupi wajah.

"Aduh kenapa menangis? Kau seharusnya senang karena ini hari ulang tahunmu 'kan?"

Woojin meletakan kuenya di meja, dan tepat setelah itu Hyungseob langsung menubruknya. Membuat lelaki itu terkejut sekaligus merasa bersalah—entah karena apa—. Woojin mengangkat tangannya, mengusap rambut dan punggung istrinya itu pelan.

Jujur saja ia sama sekali tak tenang dengan temuannya tadi. Sepertinya Hyungseob menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Istrinya masih belum bisa percaya padanya, itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Tapi semuanya tak apa asal Hyungseob senang. Senangnya Hyungseob itu senangnya Woojin juga. Berlaku untuk kesedihannya.

"Hyungseob jangan menangis..."

Hyungseob mengangguk dalam pelukannya, tapi masih terdengar suara sesenggukan dari sana. "Terima kasih."

"Cuma ini yang bisa aku lakukan, aku buntu sekali memikirkan cara lain. Kau bisa menegurku kalau menurutmu ini kurang—"

"Tak ada. Ini semua... semuanya... hubungan kita dan kejutan ini, itu sudah terlalu sempurna untukku. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali."

Woojin terdiam. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Hyungseob akan berkata seperti ini. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyungseob."

Cuma anggukan yang Woojin terima. Bukan 'aku juga' atau yang lainnya.

"Apa kau akan begini terus semalaman?"

Hyungseob masih setia menempel pada suaminya itu, kemudian melepaskan diri sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia memberanikan menatap Woojin yang sialnya malah tersenyum padanya, berlagak seolah semuanya baik-baik saja padahal dengan jelas tampak kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Mau memotong kuenya?"

Hyungseob tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Terima kasih, Woojin."

•••

"Hyungseob?"

"Hm?" Hyungseob melirik Woojin yang tidur disebelahnya. Lelaki itu menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap.

"Selamat ulang tahun lagi."

"Hm. Terima kasih lagi, haha. Omong-omong, aku akan tidur duluan. Selamat malam."

"Tidur yang nyenyak... mimpi indah."

Hyungseob tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mengubah posisinya jadi memunggungi lelaki itu. Woojin menghela nafas lega. Percakapan kaku yang membuatnya gugup, akhirnya berakhir.

Woojin menoleh menatap punggung istrinya yang naik turun teratur. Hyungseob pasti sudah tidur, pikirnya. Ia mengulas senyum getir. Masih terbayang mengenai temuannya tadi dan juga segala macam tulisan dalam buku harian. Ia tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada dugaannya sendiri. Ia buka tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan prasangka.

"Kalau tak keberatan, kau bisa menceritakan banyak hal padaku," gumamnya sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan terlelap disana.

Sedangkan tanpa lelaki itu tau, Hyungseob tengah menutup mulutnya sendiri dan membiarkan air matanya keluar. Menyembunyikan tangisannya di keheningan malam.

Ini ulang tahun terbaiknya karena kejutan tadi. Ini juga ulang tahun terburuk karena Woojin akhirnya tau masalahnya.

•••

Pagi harinya, Woojin sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja tapi segera dicegah oleh Hyungseob. "Aku sudah minta izin pada atasanmu," begitu katanya.

Keduanya duduk di ruang tamu. Bersebelahan. Dengan Hyungseob yang menyembunyikan hasil USG tempo hari di tangannya.

"Ini mungkin akan memicu konflik di antara kita. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan menyesal."

Ia menaruh benda itu di meja. Woojin mengernyit heran, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut istrinya tersebut. "Benar, aku hamil."

"Tapi..."

"Itu bukan anakku. Apa yang ini benar juga?"

Hyungseob menunduk dalam. Bibirnya berkata 'iya' tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia mendengar jelas helaan nafas Woojin yang sarat dengan kekecewaan. Kalau bisa, Woojin ingin berteriak marah saat ini juga. Namun cuma helaan nafas saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rahangnya mengeras, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ia kecewa dan juga sedih.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan aku juga tak bisa menggugurkannya." Hyungseob berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis lagi. Berbicara dengan jelas bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya saat ini.

"Kau menyesal setelah semuanya terjadi?" Woojin terdiam cukup lama, menunggu tapi tak kunjung dapat jawaban. "Ibu tau hal ini?"

Sekali lagi, Hyungseob berkata 'iya' tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Siap menetes kapan saja.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam keheningan. Hingga akhirnya Woojin berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah. Menutup pintu dengan lebih keras dari biasanya. Tepat saat itu juga Hyungseob merosot, terduduk di lantai dan menangis sesenggukan.

 _Bukankah orang-orang seharusnya memanggilku jalang sekarang?_

•••

Hyungseob mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil mengenggam ponselnya. Sudah larut, tapi Woojin belum juga pulang. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tak kunjung ada balasan. Woojin bisa saja membahayakan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Wanita itu menangis lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia mendudukan diri di sofa sambil mengatur nafas dan menutup kedua matanya.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel, hendak mengubungi Woojin lagi. Namun tiba-tiba suaminya itu sudah masuk rumah.

"Jangan khawatir aku cuma pergi kerja."

Kalimat ini keluar bersamaan dengan Woojin yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan disebelah kamarnya, tempatnya sering mengerjakan kerjaan di rumah.

Tak ada sapaan dan senyuman ramah. Tak ada Woojin yang menunggunya masak makan malam di dapur. Tak ada Woojin disebelahnya ketika tidur. Woojin menghindarinya. Bahkan sampai keesokan paginya, lelaki itu pergi sebelum Hyungseob terbangun. Pulang larut lagi dan langsung mengunci diri di ruang kerjanya.

Mereka berada dalam satu rumah, tapi kenapa rasanya Woojin semakin jauh?

•••

Hyungseob dengan wajah pucatnya memasuki _apartment_ tempat tinggal Donghyun. Menghampiri lelaki itu dan menangis lagi. Ia sudah menguras banyak air mata akhir-ahir ini. Ia lelah.

"Kenapa semuanya terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh? Donghyun... aku harus bagaimana?" Hyungseob menangis sejadi-jadinya sementara Donghyun cuma memperhatikannya di sana. Hendak memeluk, tapi buru-buru ditepis oleh Hyungseob.

"Semua ini salahku. Aku seharusnya tak bertingkah seperti jalang. Aku begitu keterlaluan dan tak tau malu. Aku—"

"Sudah, Hyungseob." Donghyun menelan ludahnya sendiri, merasa tak mampu berkata-kata. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu dan mengumpati dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa aku menikah dengan Woojin? Kenapa dia begitu baik? Donghyun... kau seharusnya tak muncul dalam hidupku. Kau—"

"Merusaknya. Aku merusak semuanya. Kehidupanmu, hubunganmu, dan juga harga dirimu."

Hyungseob menangis semakin keras. Ia tak berniat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Donghyun mengucapkan semuanya dengan jelas. Rasa bersalah semakin tumbuh pada dirinya. Membuat Woojin kecewa, membuat Donghyun berpikir bahwa dia adalah perusak, dan sebentar lagi mungkin ibunya akan sama kecewanya.

"Berhentilah menangis."

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya. Menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan basah karena air mata. Meredam suara tangisannya yang semakin keras.

Sepersekian menit kemudian ia merasakan dadanya semakin sesak dan kepalanya yang makin pusing. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap Donghyun yang—entah kenapa—jadi kabur. "Donghyun, aku—"

Tak sadarkan diri.

•••

Woojin berlari dengan panik melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar tempat Hyungseob di rawat. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan bersiap membuka pintu. Namun belum juga membuka, matanya sudah menangkap pemandangan tak mengenakan dari tempatnya. Membuatnya otomatis menyingkirkan niatnya barusan dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi di sana.

Menghela nafas lega sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia senang ada orang yang menjaga Hyungseob. Namun disisi lain ia marah karena orang itu bukan dirinya. Apa ia masih pantas disebut suami?

•••

Hyungseob kembali ditemani Donghyun sampai depan rumahnya. "Pulanglah," kata wanita itu tak seramah biasanya. Donghyun mengangguk menuruti.

Begitu memasuki rumah, tak ada apapun disana. Tak ada apa-apa yang membuatnya merasa baikan. Ia bergerak mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Woojin dan tak ada jawaban, dibukanya pintu dan tak ada orang pula. Di kamar juga tak ada siapapun.

 _Woojin kemana? Apa ia tak tau kalau aku baru saja pingsan?_

Ia menelepon suaminya, dan tak beda dengan kemarin, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Kemarin menghindar, sekarang menghilang. Masalahnya tak akan selesai kalau begini.

 _Tenang Hyungseob... jangan mempersulit bayi ini dengan terus-terusan menangis._ Hyungseob menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali. Ia memasuki kamar dan merebahkan diri disana.

Ia melakukan semuanya sendiri disaat sedang hamil begini. Itu sungguh sulit asal kalian tau.

•••

Lama mengendarai mobil tanpa tujuan, Woojin memutuskan untuk puang ke rumah. Sudah lewat tengah malam, Hyungseob pasti sudah tertidur sekarang. Ia membuka pintu perlahan, melangkahkan kaki tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Membuka pintu kamar dengan kelewat hati-hati dan melihat apakah Hyungseob sudah tidur dengan baik atau belum.

Lelaki itu menatap wajah istrinya yang tampak susah. "Apa sedihnya sampai terbawa tidur? Aku minta maaf."

Tangannya bergerak menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Hyungseob sampai sebatas dada. Mengelus puncak kepala pelan kemudian mengecup dahinya sekias. Ia buru-buru keluar kamar, menuju ke ruang kerjanya dan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di sana.

Ia membenci kenyataan ini. Ia benci alasan mereka harus menjauh begini. Ia... ia hampir membenci Hyungseob.

Tapi disisi lain Woojin masih mencintai dan ingin melindungi Hyungseobnya.

 **TBC**

•••

 _ya udah gitu aja. huhuhu T.T lagi kurang mood nulis karena takut sesuatu yang salah terjadi lagi. eaa :3_

 _maaf update lama banget. maaf ini gak sepanjang biasanya—padahal biasanya pendek juga :3—. dan juga selamat hari raya idul adha buat yang merayakan! :D_

 _jan lupa review teman-teman!! ~(•o•~)(~•o•)~_


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Woojin bangun lebih pagi lagi dari biasanya. Seperti yang ia lakukan tiap pagi sejak pernyataan Hyungseob tempo hari. Namun tanpa diduga wanita itu sudah duduk di meja makan. Langsung menegakkan badan begitu melihatnya lewat.

"Woojin tunggu!" Kaki Hyungseob bergerak cepat menyusul lelaki itu. Tangannya langsung menarik lengan Woojin yang sepertinya mencoba menghindar.

"Apa lagi?!" Woojin mengentakkan tangannya keras, seolah memaksa Hyungseob untuk melepaskan pegangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Woojin!"

Keduanya berbicara dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Atau kasarnya, mereka saling membentak. Hyungseob mati-matian menahan gugup, menahan rasa takut yang sudah menyelimuti hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya Woojin membentaknya. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi.

"Apa lagi yang perlu aku dengarkan?! Apa? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Kau mau aku mendengarkan apa lagi?!"

Hyungseob tersentak. Sebanyak apa ia melukai Woojin? Sebanyak apa ia membuat lelaki itu kecewa? Hyungseob pikir tak terlalu banyak, tak sebanyak itu sampai membuat Woojin kehilangan kepercayaan padanya. Ia pikir Woojin akan selalu percaya padanya.

"Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu? Kau pasti tau aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, aku begitu mencintaimu Hyungseob... Aku pikir kau akan berusaha punya rasa yang sama denganku. Aku pikir kita bisa saling percaya. Namun sepertinya aku terlalu berharap. Benar 'kan? Kau pasti senang melihatku begini 'kan?!"

Wajah Hyungseob memerah dan basah karena air mata. Bibirnya bergetar, pun badannya. Mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara lain kecuali isakan. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil. Menolak prasangka yang Woojin layangkan barusan.

"Woojin aku..." Kalimatnya terpotong oleh isakan. Ia memberanikan diri melakukan kontak mata dengan lelaki itu, "—mencintaimu."

Woojin tersenyum getir. Ia membuang muka sambil menghela nafas, tak percaya. "Omong kosong apa yang baru saja aku dengar, huh?"

"Kau seharusnya tak sampai hati bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain jika kau benar mencintaiku, Hyungseob."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Woojin yang melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu dengan lebih keras dari biasanya. Meninggalkan Hyungseob yang merasa sesak karena tangisannya sendiri.

•••

Sudah tiga hari ini Woojin tak kembali ke rumah. Dan sudah selama itu pula Hyungseob berusaha untuk tak menghubunginya. Ia hanya bisa khawatir tanpa mau mengganggu suaminya itu. Ia pikir tak berusaha menghubunginya adalah pilihan yang baik. Lagian ia tak bisa menjamin bahwa usahanya tidak akan sia-sia.

Dan setelah merenungkannya semalaman, Hyungseob juga sudah memutuskan satu hal lagi. Memberitahu ibunya yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah tak tahan. Menyembunyikan sesuatu pada sang ibu bukanlah keahliannya. Termasuk mengenai kenyataan yang satu ini. Hyungseob rasa ia sudah siap lahir batin menerima risikonya.

Hhh... perutnya makin besar seiring berjalannya waktu. Masalahnya dengan Woojin juga malah semakin membengkak. Semuanya jadi makin berat dari hari ke hari.

Hyungseob membuka pintu rumah orang tuanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kakinya bergerak lemas menuju kamarnya masih dengan mulut yang terkunci rapat. Dan tepat ketika kedua kakinya berhenti di depan kamar, ibunya muncul dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Hyungseob, kau mampir?"

"Aku pulang."

Tak menangkap maksud Hyungseob atas dua kata tersebut, ibunya malah tersenyum senang dan memeluknya. "Bagaimana _baby_ -nya? Kau sudah makan?"

"Baik-baik saja. Ibu..."

"Hm?"

"Mau mendengarkan ceritaku sebentar?"

Hyungseob menelan ludahnya sendiri, gugup setengah mati. Apalagi ketika ibunya mengangguk dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi ranjang di dalam kamar lamanya itu. Suasanya di sini hangat, sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya sekarang yang terasa sepi dan dingin.

"Ibu, aku akan langsung menceritakan intinya saja."

"Silahkan, ibu selalu siap mendengarkan putri kesayangan ibu ini." Ibunya mengelus rambut Hyungseob penuh kasih sayang. Membuat wanita itu makin merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana jika... anak ini bukan anak Woojin?"

Ibunya langsung meremas tangan Hyungseob dalam genggamannya. Wajah damai itu berubah penasaran seketika. "Apa maksudmu, nak?"

Hyungseob diam. Memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas seolah menikmati ketakutannya. "Aku berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain."

"Jangan bicara omong-kosong Hyungseob! Mana mungkin kau—"

Hyungseob buru-buru menganggukan kepala sebelum ibunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Meyakinkan ibunya bahwa apa yang ia katakan tadi benar.

"Ibu tau kau tak pernah mencintai Woojin, kenapa tak kau katakan dari awal saja? Kalau sudah begini jadi rumit urusannya, Hyungseob."

"Tidak ibu. Aku mencintai Woojin, sungguh. Ini bukan disengaja. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, menggugurkannya bukanlah pilihan yang baik." Hyungseob sama sekali tak memperkiraan hal ini. Ia pikir ibunya akan marah besar. Rupanya sepasang ibu dan anak ini bisa bicara baik-baik.

"Hyungseob, kau tau 'kan ini bukan kesalahan yang bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah? Walaupun kau bilang ini bukan disengaja, tetap tak mudah untuk membuat Woojin percaya. Apa ia sudah tau? Ia pasti akan marah besar padamu."

Hyungseob tersenyum getir, ia mendadak ingat fakta mengenai Woojin yang sekarang entah berada dimana, menghindarinya, menghilang. "Benar. Dia marah besar padaku, ibu."

"Aku sudah menghancurkan kepercayaannya. Mempermalukan diri sendiri dan juga nama keluarga kita. Ibu... ibu pasti malu 'kan? Ibu seharusya malu dengan fakta ini." Lagi. Hyungseob lagi-lagi menguras air matanya.

Nyonya Ahn menatap Hyungseob prihatin. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah melihat putrinya yang periang ini jadi sehancur sekarang, semenyedihkan sekarang. Ini menyakiti hatinya juga. Ia memeluk putrinya itu. Tak mau menambah beban padanya, mencoba memberi kehangatan khas seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Jangan menangis Hyungseob, kasian bayimu... kau pasti sudah banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini 'kan?"

Hyungseob mengangguk masih sambil sesenggukan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menunjukan betapa sedihnya ia sekarang pada sang ibu. "Aku begitu menyesal."

"Ibu bagaimana kalau ayah tau hal ini? Ayah pasti akan sama marahnya... ia mungkin akan mengusirku dan—"

"Tidak, sayang. Ibu akan memastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau putri kami satu-satunya, ayahmu mana mungkin sampai hati melakukan hal itu? Kita bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya."

"Aku... takut."

"Ada ibu di sini." Nyonya Ahn mengelus puncak kepala putrinya itu pelan. "Sekarang beristirahatlah dulu di sini. Ibu yakin Woojin pasti sekarang sedang tak di rumah kalian 'kan?"

"Hm. Dia pergi entah kemana. Sebelum itu kita sempat berdebat. Jadi aku sama sekali tak berniat meghubunginya. Aku hanya akan menganggunya 'kan, bu?"

Nyonya Ahn menghela nafas. "Hubungi dia setelah ini. Jika kau membiarkannya, siapa tau dia malah semakin yakin untuk menjauhimu."

Hyungseob mengangguk. "Terima kasih ibu, dan juga maaf."

"Iya, Hyungseob. Berisitirahat yang banyak ya, sayang. Ibu akan mengurusmu disini."

Ketika ia merasa hancur, dunianya serasa runtuh. Nyonya Ahn bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Ibunya kembali membuatnya yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ya. Semoga semuanya benar akan baik-baik saja.

•••

Hyungseob bangun dari tidurnya. Dan seketika itu juga ia merasa seperti ingin muntah. Ingin memuntahkan sesuatu tapi tak bisa sebab perutnya juga kosong. Ia belum makan seharian ini. Dan rasanya lapar sekali. Hyungseob menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan menuju ke ruang tengah dimana ibunya tengah menonton TV di sana.

"Sudah bangun? Merasakan sesuatu?"

Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Lapar. Dan aku sangat ingin makan bubur... apa ibu punya bahan-bahannya?"

"Sepertinya ada. Tunggu di sini biar ibu buatkan!" Ibunya segera menuju dapur diikuti Hyungseob yang langsung merubah ekspresinya jadi khwatir.

"Aduh tidak usah, bu. Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri kok."

"Ck, sudah kau duduk saja di sana. Lagian kau sudah jarang makan masakan ibu semenjak menikah 'kan?"

"Ibu... tak usah repot-repot." Hyungseob merengut sedih. Ia benar-benar tak mau menyusahkan ibunya lagi sekarang.

"Repot apanya sih? Kau ini seperti bicara sama orang lain saja."

Akhirnya Hyungseob menurut setelah menerima tatapan galak dari sang ibu. Kalau sudah begitu, mana berani berkutik lagi Hyungseob. Ia jadi ingat dia dulu, ketika masih kecil dan bandel, ketika masih kebal dengan omelan sang ibu. Hahaha, ternyata ia benar-benar menyusahkan ya waktu kecil dulu.

Sore hari itu, ia habiskan bersama dengan Nyonya Ahn. Makan masakan ibunya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan, ditambah sedikit nostalgia karena tiba-tiba Hyungseob meminta si ibu menceritakan masa kecilnya sebagai teman makan.

Selanjutnya, ia kembali ke kamar. Menggenggam ponselnya dengan cemas. Berkali-kali membuka dan mengunci layar yang menampilkan kontak Woojin disana. Ia masih bimbang apakah ia harus menghubunginya atau tidak. Hyungseob ingin melakukan opsi kedua, masalahnya ia terus terpikir oleh kata-kata ibunya. Ia tak mau Woojin terus menjauhinya. Lagian mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih yang bisa marahan dan jauh-jauhan sebebasnya, mereka ini sudah menikah.

Hyungseob dikejutkan dengan masuknya panggilan di ponsel miliknya. Dari Donghyun... dengan ragu ia menggeser tombol hijau di sana dan menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghyun tanpa menyapanya dahulu.

"Tidak. Woojin tak pulang ke rumah. Kita berdebat. Dia marah besar padaku. Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Kau dimana sekarang? Sudah makan?"

"Aku ada di rumah orang tuaku. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku tutup."

Hyungseob memutus panggilannya sepihak. Kemudian menghela nafas kasar. Kenapa kesal sekali tiap melihat nama lelaki itu? Kenapa ia merasa seperti membencinya? Ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu. Tapi... entahlah. Ia bahkan tak mengerti alasannya merasa begitu.

•••

Makan malam. Ini pertama kalinya ia makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya setelah sekian lama. Hyungseob merasa senang. Tapi tidak sesenang itu begitu melihat gurat kecewa pada wajah ayahnya.

Keluarga kecil itu menghabiskan makan malamnya dalam diam. Seingat Hyungseob, ayahnya selalu memulai pembicaraan tiap suasana sepi menyelimuti mereka. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makan malamnya." Hyungseob berdiri dan membersihkan piring kotornya sendiri, kemudian berjalan hendak kembali menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hyungseob, duduk dulu di sini."

Ayah dan ibunya selesai makan. Nyonya Ahn berlalu sambil membereskan bekas makan malam mereka sementara Hyungseob duduk di tempat ibunya tadi.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari ibumu."

Hyungseob menundukan kepalanya dalam begitu menyadari arah pembicaraan mereka. "Maaf, ayah."

"Jujur saja ayah kecewa dan marah. Sama sekali tak habis pikir putri ayah bisa melakukan hal itu. Namun ayah tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Kau pasti punya alasanmu sendiri 'kan?"

Hyungseob mengangguk kecil. Masih tak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan sang ayah. Jika ia melakukannya, mungkin ia hanya akan menyesal nanti, mungkin saja rasa bersalahnya akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Pikirkan dan renungkan semuanya baik-baik. Ayah dan ibu tidak bisa membantu banyak karena ini urusan kalian berdua. Kau sudah dewasa, jadi ayah harap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri."

Hyungseob mengangguk. Ia melirik ke sampaing kirinya. Ibunya berdiri disana, mengusap-usap pundaknya berkali-kali. Membuatnya semakin tenang.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar. Istirahat yang banyak, hm?" Ujar ibunya lembut.

"Ya. Terima kasih, yah, bu. Dan juga maaf."

•••

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung meraih ponselnya. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri selama jalan menuju ke ruangan ini tadi, ia harus menghubungi Woojin. Mereka harus segera meluruskan masalah ini. Hyungseob ingin mereka segera baikan dan ia bisa kembali tinggal di rumahnya bersama Woojin lagi. Menghabiskan masa hamilnya bersama suaminya itu. Melihat Woojin mengkhawatirkannya, bukannya Donghyun... Ia rindu Woojin. Hyungseob merindukan Woojin dan tatapan yang selalu tertuju padanya itu, ia rindu senyum dan gigi gingsul Woojin yang manisnya keterlaluan.

Hyungseob sama sekali tak tau ia bisa merindukan Woojin sampai seperti ini. Pokoknya ia rindu dan ingin segera baikkan dengan suaminya itu.

Dengan kelewat yakin Hyungseob memulai panggilan suara. Dan terhubung! Semoga Woojinnya mengangkat telepon. _Ya Tuhan, tolong. Please, please..._ doanya dalam hati.

Diangkat!

Seketika itu juga jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia mendadak gugup seperti anak muda baru kasmaran.

"Ha-halo? Woojin? Kau disana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Woojin, ini aku, Hyungseob!"

"Ah, Hyungseob." Hanya itu. Tak ada kata-kata lain. Woojin bahkan tak menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Rasa kecewa dan sedih langsung menyelimutinya.

"Kau dimana? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Pulanglah ke rumah. Kita bicarakan semuanya baik-baik, hm?" Hyungseob menggigit-gigit kecil ujung kukunya saking gugupnya.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Dan jangan khawatirkan aku. Khawatirkanlah dirimu dan kesehatan bayimu itu."

"Tapi Woojin, bagaimana mungkin aku tak khawatir? Kau ini suamiku. Dan aku sama sekali tak tau keberdaanmu sekarang. Setidaknya dengarlah alasanku barang sebentar. Ayo kita baikkan..." Suara Hyungseob melemah di akhir kalimatnya. Ia hampir menangis lagi. Ia dengan jelas mendengar helaan nafas kesal suaminya itu dari seberang. Dan kalimat-kalimatnya tadi itu entah kenapa terasa menyikiti hatinya.

"Hyungseob, mari hentikan semuanya."

Hyungseob tersentak. Ia tak tau lagi mau berkata apa. Ia tak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang negatif, tapi pikirannya sudah berlarian kemana-mana. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mari berhenti sampai di sini. Kita bercerai saja."

Dugaannya tak salah.

Bayang-bayang mengenai betapa bahagianya dia nanti ketika mereka baikkan sudah hilang entah kemana. Mereka tak akan baikkan. Woojin tak akan memaafkannya. Woojin tak akan mengkhawatikannya lagi.

 _Aku benar-benar telah mengacaukan kepercayaannya padaku._

Ia telah menyakiti Woojin. Tanpa sadar, Hyungseob baru saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya benar kata ibunya, _lost contact_ selama tiga hari ini telah membuat Woojin yakin untuk menjauhinya, benar-benar berpisah dengannya.

 **TBC**

•••

 _duer. mulai kedrama-dramaan XD_

 _haduh maaf ya kalau jatuhnya malah lebay atau semacamnya, bcs sejujurnya aku gak pandai bikin yang nyelekit-nyelekit. dan karena udah sampai sini, sekarang aku tinggal mikir apakah baiknya JinSeob dikasih happy ending atau enggak? dan juga akhir apa yang baik buat Donghyun yang mulai tenggelam di chapter ini? hghghg XD kayaknya aku butuh pendapat kalian :3_

 _reviewnya yokk_ _~(•o•~)(~•o•)~_


End file.
